


Obliviate more like Oblivious

by sibs288



Series: Stray Kids at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Chan, Hufflepuff Felix, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Slytherin Minho, changbin is oblivious, gryffindor jeongin, gryffindor woojin, hufflepuff jisung, nerd - changbin, ravenclaw changbin, ravenclaw hyunjin, slytherin seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibs288/pseuds/sibs288
Summary: A Harry Potter AU where Changbin is a nerdy Ravenclaw yet is the most oblivious person in the school and the Hufflepuff boy, Felix is whipped for said man.





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin jolted awake as the Hogwarts Express pulled up at Hogsmeade station. He yawned and stood up stretching, before grabbing his things and getting off the train. His steps to the carriages were shakey as he was still waking up and the sound of his own yawn almost made him miss someone shout after him.

“Changbin! Seo Changbin! Oi mate!!” Changbin faintly heard in the background before being tackled by a dyed blonde haired man. 

“Oh Felix, what's up man?” He said moving a bit to make both their positions more comfortable. Felix kept his arm over Changbin’s shoulders and just smiled at him before starting on his rant about how his holidays were and what he did. Along the way the rest of their group had caught up with them and they had somehow gotten on the topic of possible girlfriends for Changbin since he was so grumpy. Although they knew it was because he was tired they just couldn't help but tease the shorter.

“Oh my goD, shUT THE HELL UP!” he yelled frightening others around the large group of friends who were now laughing at him as his cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment and apologized. 

“What’s the problem Bin? Is there really no girl here that interests you?” Jisung teased as he jumped around in front of him, walking backwards to not miss a single emotion that comes from Changbin. 

Out of pure annoyance of the conversation Changbin blurted out something which made all of them freeze in surprise.

“No, none of them interest me Jisung. Look I know I’m not the easiest person to read but for god's sake could literally none of you tell that I’m gay?! Now can you go tease someone else about this.” His voice stern and clearly frustrated. Changbin looked from left to right at all his friends who were still staring at him and he suddenly felt heavy as he thought ‘What if they don’t support me? What if they don’t want to be my friend after this? Oh my god I’m an idiot’. As if sensing his uncomfortableness and gloomy look Felix came back to his senses and smiled brightly at him.

“Sorry Bin, honestly we didn’t know. Also we don’t joke about this with anyone else because the rest of us are gay as well” he softly laughed, while trying to comfort Changbin who was now hosting a shy, confused smile.  
“Glad you could finally join us mate” came another reply, this time from Chan who was now smiling and patting his back. Changbin smiled and his worries washed away as all 8 of them climbed into the carriage. Although one thing still bothered Changbin, why was he the only one who didn’t know the others were gay? He decided to voice his question, but in return he got a carriage of boys laughing at his question like it was the funniest thing they’d ever heard.

“Changbin we haven’t been quiet about it. Actually if my memory is correct, we did tell you. YOU were just too busy looking through your damn potions textbook” Woojin finally said whipping tears from his eyes. Changbin was shocked for a split second before shaking his head, ‘I really should pay attention to my friends jeez’.

“Wait…” Jisung started as his grin tweaked upwards slightly. “... If you didn’t know we were gay, does that mean you didn’t know Minho and I were together?” Changbin’s eyes widen, immediately the group cracks up again at his face.

“What did you think when you saw them together? They’re literally the clingiest couple in the school” Seungmin managed to choke out through his now softening laughter. Changbin cheeks went rosy again and he covered his face with his hands.

“I just thought they were best friends who were okay with skinship” he groaned out not giving the rest a chance to break or breathe at this point due to laughing so hard.

\---

By the time they had reached the castle Changbin had caught up on everything he had missed out on from last year because of being a nerd and Jisung and Felix were having the time of their life teasing him about being so oblivious. Felix on the other hand had been stealing glances at Changbin the entire ride to the castle and made fun of him purposefully just to see the older get embarrassed and his cheeks turn a shade of red.


	2. Chapter 2

“Changbinniee” Felix whined to get his best friends attention. “I thought you were gonna stop being a nerd and pay attention to us this year” he added on with a pout. Changbin looked up to see the sight and internally cooed at him, however he wanted to keep up his “dark” image so he sighed instead.

“What's wrong Lix?” he asked with a neutral tone. He saw Felix’s face immediately light up now that the attention was on him, as well as a slight pink spreading across his cheeks from the nickname, which of course Changbin had to miss.

“I’m bored and Jisung ditched me for Minho as per-usual” Felix said making sure the last part came out exasperated. Changbin sighed again. Felix realised by the look Changbin gave him that he wanted more than a ‘I’m bored and my friend left me’ so he quickly added on with a sigh of his own “I just wanna talk Binnie, is that so bad”.

Changbin was startled by the sudden nickname. When it came to him the only time a nickname was used was to tease him or it was just ‘Bin’ but never had it been ‘Binnie’. He was flustered for half a second before regaining his composure and nodding.

“Alright what is it that you wanna talk about then?” he questions. He vividly saw Felix panic realising that he wasn’t getting turned down and now needed to find something to talk about. His face soon morphs from panic to uneasy. Changbin could tell Felix had something he wanted to talk about but wasn’t sure if he should.

“Just tell me whatever it is that you’re thinking about right now” he says softly so that Felix doesn’t feel pressured. 

“How did you know I had something I wanted to talk about?” He asked shocked that Changbin picked up on what he was thinking. Changbin however just laughed.

“You wear your emotions on your face like we do clothes on our body man” Felix looked momentarily panicked before laughing himself. Changbin waited until Felix had stopped laughing to continue “So what did you wanna say?”

Felix froze for a second before answering. “I was just gonna ask… ya know since came out, uh is there, uh anyone who interests you?” As soon as Felix finished asking the question he looked away to hide the forming blush from Changbin. Again who missed it. Changbin thought about it for a few minutes. He had never really paid attention to anyone seeing as that he was always nose deep in potions and charms textbooks. He looks up at Felix, he takes in the shy look the younger has and his blush that could just barely be seen. He sees the way his blonde hair shimmers in the little light that slips through the windows nearby. The way his robes hang off his shoulders with a familiar yellow and black crest sits above the area his heart is located.

“No, I guess I’ve been too caught up in my books to notice anyone” he gulps before continuing “but maybe I should put my books down more often this year”.

Felix looks up to meet Changbin’s eyes staring directly at him. It was Felix’s turn to swallow his nervousness. 

“What does that mean?” he asks slowly, as if he's not sure if he wants to know the answer. All Changbin does is shrug and smile at him. For Changbin it’s very out of the ordinary for him to smile genuinely and full of something that Felix couldn't place. Soon enough they entered into a normal conversation and for once Changbin didn’t even glance back at his books.

Truth be told, Changbin does like someone, in fact he's liked this person since his first year at Hogwarts. This person was also the reason for why his head was shoved into books more often than even he would’ve thought, just so he could avoid getting found out… although he thinks its just to avoid talking to people. 

This person was also the one sitting in front of him asking him if he liked anyone. This person went by the name of Lee Felix. 

Changbin however was oblivious to these feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix enjoyed the cool, light breeze that nipped at his ears as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, with a few of his friends chatting away. He wasn’t really paying attention to them at this moment since he felt so calm. Having grown up in Australia he had grown accustomed to heat but also learned to love the cold but not if it was too cold just the right amount coolness. 

“Yo Felix, you listening?” He heard someone call for him, breaking his daze. He turned his head slightly to see who it was. ‘Of course it was Jisung’ he thought. He shook his head with an apologetic smile to answer Jisung’s question, who in turn just sighed in disbelief.

“I was asking you if you had thought about who you’re gonna partner with for our potions project?” Jisung whined and clung to Felix’s arm. Felix shook his head. He hadn’t thought about it at all. Potions was taken with Ravenclaw so naturally Felix had to pick between his two best friends. Jisung and Changbin.

“Great you wanna par-”

“Nope, he’s my partner” Changbin cut Jisung off quickly grabbing Felix’s arm and pulling him out of a scowling Jisung.

“Where the hell did you even come from? And don’t you normally beg the teacher so you could be by yourself, so why do you suddenly want to partner with Felix?” Jisung spat at Changbin who just smiled innocently at him.

“Doesn’t matter where I came from and I don’t see what the problem is with me wanting to partner up with my best friend on project” Changbin counterattacks with the same innocent smile playing on his lips. Jisung and Changbin have a death stare off fighting for Felix with their eyes. 

‘God do I not get an opinion in who my partner is’ Felix thinks and rolls his eyes. As if on cue they both snap their heads in his direction.

“Felix?!” They both yelled in sync before making quick eye contact and small growling noises, making Felix wince and back away from their expectant eyes. 

“Uh…” Felix started, seeing them both lean forward to make sure they hear right and getting ready to rub it in the others face. “I’ve always been with you Jisung and I’m a bit behind on the class at the moment so I think if I partnered with Changbin i’d be able to bring my marks up” he finished. Changbin punched the air and started rubbing it in Jisungs sulking face.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this” he whined to Felix who just laughed.

“How did this happen to me, I’ve made my mistakes” he sung to himself but loud enough for Felix and Changbin to hear as he walked away to jump on Minho, leaving the two to laugh at their friend.

They walked to class in a comfortable silence. That was until Felix broke it.

“Hey, I just wanted to know, why did you want to be my partner for the project? Jisung’s right you normally work by yourself” he said scrunched up his nose a little. Once again Changbin cooed internally and held back his urge to pinch the youngers cheeks.

“When I told you I was gonna put down my books, I didn’t just mean my books. I want to make to make an effort in actually talking to my friends so that I don’t end up like I did this year and knowing absolutely nothing” he replies shyly, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Felix stands stunned in his spot with the wind whipping his through his hair, with a neutral expression.

“AWW BINNIE YOU’RE SO CUTE!! I KNEW THAT DARK THING YOU HAD GOING ON WAS FAKE!” Felix shouted poking and pulling on Changbin’s cheeks getting everyone's attention causing them to snicker at the two making the scene. The shorter male turn a deep shade of red and face his head towards the ground to hide it from the other.

“Yah Felix” Changbin groaned embarrassed. Felix froze again but this time it was because he was trying to hold back a laugh that the other caused. It didn’t work though and Felix’s laughter started booming through the corridor. Changbin just sighed knowing there was no stopping Felix when he was like this… which just happened to be all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this! Since I'm not planning it to be a long fic, I'll hopefully be updating everyday.
> 
> If you're liking the fic please don't forget to leave a comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

As the class dispersed of course being lead by a jumping Jisung running towards his boyfriend who was waiting outside, Changbin was clearing his desk for the next class to use.

“They really are the clingiest couple, how did I never realise” Changbin snickered watching Jisung jump into Minho’s, before turning back and finishing packing up. He was about to leave when he saw Felix still at his spot packing up.

“Yo Felix” he called for his best friend who snapped his head around at the sound of his name. “We’ve both got a free period, did you wanna go to the library to start the project?” he asked. 

“Yeah sure! Let me just finish this and then lets go together” he said pointing at his messy papers and books still left on his desk. Changbin smiles and nods. When Felix was done they walked to the library talking about little things here and there. Changbin felt like for once he was finally learning about his best friend and the habits he had, one thing that stood out was how he would check his pulse when he was nervous, Changbin found that incredibly adorable. Changbin found his rambling cute, but he would never admit that.

Felix felt Changbin’s presence more than usual since today was one of the first days that he had opted to listen and converse with the younger rather than stick his head into whatever book he was reading that day. Felix found it comforting at how his friend was really trying to involve himself with his friends but it also was a bit overwhelming because he wasn't used to the person he’d had a crush on for 4 years paying so much attention to him. He ended up nervously rambling on and on about different things like how Jisung almost set the Hufflepuff common room on fire or how he accidentally ran into Woojin and Chan making out and how they were so embarrassed they took him into Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. He noted that Changbin’s laugh was comparable to that of an angels voice.

When they finally reached the library Changbin was smiling brightly and Felix couldn't help but have a matching smile on his face. Many people around them were shocked to see Changbin not only smiling and laughing but his head not stuck in a book and working on a project with another person. Changbin was known around the school to always work by himself so that his grades were never at risk of dropping and as that one kid that wouldn’t even give his friends attention if a book was in his hands. If someone were to ask to describe a Ravenclaw the answer would be ‘Changbin’ and everyone would understand.

“Okay so where should we start?” Felix asks opening up his potions book and pulling out notes he made that he thought may be helpful to the project.

“Hm well we have to choose a potion first and then we need to write down what ingredients are needed and the method” Changbin said as he skimmed his own notes and handed a list over to Felix too look at. “I think one of these will be the easiest ones to master as well as getting us a high mark” he puts nonchalantly. Felix looks over the list and his eyes brighten.

“Can we do this one?!” he asks eyes full of hope. Changbin looks down at where he's pointing and laughs slightly.

“You want to do Felix Felicis? Did you choose that one just because you saw your name?” a playful smile tugs at his lips. Felix nods. “Alright why not” he laughs again at how Felix’s eyes shine with joy and how his smile puts the sun to shame. 

“So uh, I should probably ask this before we start, but what exactly is Felix Felicis?” Felix asks with a shy smile that's still brighter than the sun during summer in Australia. Changbin looks at him like he's out of his mind before laughing again. The laugh was too loud and he was told off by the librarian. Madam Prince just warned him but smiled knowingly at them, much to Changbin’s confusion and Felix ended up with a small pink underlining his freckles.

“Felix Felicis is also known as Liquid Luck” Changbin offered, receiving Felix with his mouth opened into a shape of an ‘o’ as he realises. 

“That’s perfect for us then, because I got lucky to be partners with you” Felix beams and Changbin is stunned. He coughs before looking down at his work and they both get started researching what they need and the proper method in making it. Luckily because of how often Changbin’s head was in books he was able to correct the method that was in the textbooks making sure that the they got everything correct for when they had to conjure it up.

“Alright I think we’re done now all we gotta do is prepare it in class” Changbin says looking over the work they had done. They got it done fairly quickly so they still had spare time to kill before they had to go their separate ways for their next classes. 

“Uh Bin I was wondering since you’re so good in potions and charms and they’re both my most lacking classes could you maybe help me” Felix said so fast it took Changbin a while to register everything he had said, before he smiled and nodded.

“Sure I don’t see any problem with that. How about we meet here after class everyday for an hour or so?” Changbin offers. 

“That sounds great! Thank you so much Binnie!!” he says with that same bright smile. Felix was only going to say once or twice a week to meet up and study but he wanted to spend more time with the man next to him so he wasn’t just about to oppose any opportunity. On the other hand Changbin was flustered again by the use of the nickname.

“Oh and Changbin, remember, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me” Felix says with a smirk on his face causing Changbin to gap in shock at Felix’s sudden statement. Felix tends to shock Changbin a lot lately.

“Won’t be a problem” Changbin retorts with a snort.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hyunjinnie” Changbin groans into a pillow in their dormitory. Hyunjin looked up from his homework to stare at the older confused. He could only just see the groaning man in the candle light as it was currently 2am.

“You never call me that, what happened Bin” he asks worried.

“I think there's a problem” Changbin says slowly deciding on whether to tell Hyunjin about his problem. Hyunjin instantly was by his side. Changbin never asked for help, he always got through things by himself, so this situation had Hyunjin on edge on what it could be over.

“What’s the problem?” He asked turning Changbin over to look at him.

“I-I think I like Felix” he stumbles out quietly but just enough for Hyunjin to hear. He bursts out laughing cause Changbin to wince back at the sudden noise breaking the silence of the night. 

“Is that all? You have a crush?” he chokes out causing Changbin to throw his pillow at him. 

“This is a serious issue Hyunjin! Felix even told me specifically not to fall in love with him literally TWO days ago!” he screeched. Hyunjin wriggled his eyebrows at him.  
“This is certainly something I never expected to hear from you, even after you came out to us” Hyunjin confessed. “But I'm glad it’s Felix you like”

“Huh? What do you mean you’re ‘glad it’s Felix’?” Changbin asks suspiciously. Hyunjin realises what he said and tenses.

“You didn’t hear this from me but I heard from Seungmin, who heard from Minho, who heard from Jisung, who heard from Jeongin, who overheard Chan telling Woojin that Felix had told him that you made me feel things that he never felt before and he thinks he might like you but ya know who knows if this is true that's a lot of people that the story was carried through ahaha” Hyunjin says in one breathe and Changbin would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed but also confused cause he missed basically the entire last part. Hyunjin then shook his head “And no I’m not repeating that”. Changbin threw his pillow at Hyunjin again hitting him in the face.

“Than next time either don’t talk to fast or just say you’re not gonna tell me properly” he grumbled. Hyunjin snickered before a loud bang was heard and Seungmin saunted in.

“Seungmin what are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked excited.

“I think the question is more how is he here he shouldn’t know the password” Changbin threw out into the open. Both boys just shrugged at him.

“I told him it” Hyunjin said simply. Changbin was utterly shocked but not as much as he was when he saw Hyunjin pull Seungmin towards him into a hug and then into a heated kiss. Changbin coughed to get their attention.

“Guy’s it’s literally 2am why did you come over now? And when the hell did you two become a couple?!” Changbin was seriously confused. “I thought I was up to date with all that stuff now” he whispered to himself.

“A month ago” Seungmin said.

“We didn’t tell anyone so don’t worry you aren’t left out. I think only Minho knows since he caught me when I snuck into the Slytherin dorm a while back” Hyunjin finished. Changbin groaned in annoyance. That means there are 3 couples in his group of friends now.

“Whatever I’m going to sleep good night you two and keep it down yeah, I don’t want to be awoken by weird noises” he says making both the younger boys flustered and turn a bright shade of red that could be seen even in the darkest of nights. They did however manage to hum okay in response.

Changbin decided he’d work out his problem tomorrow after a good night's rest. He figured Chan would be the best person to talk to for advice and settled on that. As he fell asleep, his mind drifted back to how he realised his feelings.

\-- Flashback --

“Binnie” there he goes with the damn nickname again Changbin thought. “I know you didn’t eat today so here” he handed Changbin a thermos of pumpkin soup. They were sitting in one of the courtyards today for their free period since neither had anything they had to work on and it was closer to both their next classes than the library.

Changbin took the soup, he wondered how Felix knew he hadn’t eaten today, they were in different houses with Gryffindor in between both their houses tables, so it would be hard to notice something like that. However Changbin felt a great deal of gratitude towards him. He flashed Felix the brightest and most genuine smile he has ever done before he grabbed two bowls to pour them both some soup.

Felix couldn’t take his eyes off Changbin. His smile was engraved into the back of his head and it was the most beautiful thing Felix had ever seen in his entire life. He didn’t even register that he had accidently said “cute” out loud until Changbin froze and looked him in the eyes. They were frozen in place staring at each other for what felt like hours.

Changbin took in how the blondes hair glistened in the sunlight and how his eyes shone like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning and finding presents under the tree. He saw how his freckles reminded him of a small star constellation under his eyes. He found it incredible how he looked to ethereal but then Changbin realised he's always been like that. Since the first day on the Hogwarts Express when he asked if he could ride in the same carriage as him since the others were full. Changbin just never accepted or took the time to actually think about how he felt about the blonde. But now he knew clearly that he liked Felix and he had since day 1.

\-- End of Flashback --

Changbin fell asleep peacefully that night thinking about Felix and not realising that Hyunjin was spilling Changbin’s secret that was trusted to him to Seungmin already.


	6. Chapter 6

During the groups latest visit to Hogsmeade, they found themselves in the warmth of the Three Broomsticks once again. They all had gotten used to Changbin being involved in conversations now instead of having to continuously grab his attention, they were all a lot happier to see that their friend was finally being himself instead of hiding himself behind pages and a cover.

Changbin heard Seungmin whispering something to Hyunjin, making Hyunjin snicker in response. Changbin groaned gaining the attention of the curious boys around him. He glanced at Hyunjin and Seungmin who were wearing matching fake innocent smiles.

“What’s wrong Binnie?” Felix asks from beside him. Jisung chokes on his drink at the nickname and Changbin internally groans again. Hyunjin and Seungmin sense this and send a knowing smile to each other, both guessing that the nickname has some sort of effect on Changbin.

“Nothing” he replied quietly. No one believed him of course, but they didn’t put pressure on him to tell them, which he was grateful. How would he have explained that the groan was due to over hearing Seungmin whisper to Hyunjin about how ‘cute’ he and Felix looked next to each other meaning that Hyunjin already told Seungmin all about his situation. 

He felt Felix place a hand on his thigh causing him to tense. Felix then started to gently tap on his thigh, hoping to release the tension that he had just made and also to hopefully comfort the older, completely unaware that he was the indirect reason for his groan. It didn’t however, Changbin ended staying tense and he no longer could concentrate on the conversation. Chan noticed Changbin’s daze and the hand that owned to a laughing man that was creating that daze. He just sighed.

“Alight children, I think it’s time we head back if we still want to make Honeydukes” Chan calls grabbing everyone's attention. A loud gasp is what is first heard.

“Come on guys!! I don’t want to miss Honeydukes!” Jeongin screamed pulling Minho and Jisung out of the Three Broomsticks first. Felix moved his hand away to stand up and Chan saw Changbin visibly relax. 

As they all made their way to Honeydukes in the cold winter breeze and light snowfall, following an excited Jeongin, talking about all the kinds of sweets he wants to buy to stack up till the next time he came to Hogsmeade. Chan tugged Changbin to the back and walked slower behind everyone else. Felix noticed this of course but decided Chan looked serious so he wouldn’t but in. Changbin was confused why Chan had pulled him to the back and why he was looking so serious. ‘Is this he normally this serious when going to a candy store?’ he thought although it was instantly shot down when Chan started talking.

“Changbin, I’m going to be straight forward with you mate.” he stated and waited for Changbin to respond with a nod. 

“Do you like Felix?”

Four simple words were all it took to have Changbin stopping in his tracks. Even though Hyunjin had told Seungmin about it, Seungmin was his boyfriend so he understood that it wouldn’t be hidden from him, but Chan, he was sure Hyunjin wouldn’t tell him or any of the others. Chan just kept staring at him expectantly and Changbin knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this one.

“Maybe…” his voice was small and Chan softened. He smiled at Changbin.

“Then why aren’t you going for it?” He asked voice incredibly softer. It startled Changbin.

“W-what? Why would I?” he stuttered.  
“Really Changbin? You never picked up ANY of his signs? Even the one just before in the Three Broomsticks?” Chan says frustrated. Needless to say, Changbin was utterly confused. He tilted his head to show he had no idea what Chan was talking about, who in turn just sighed at his clueless friend.

“Changbin. Felix likes you. He has since your first year. He sent you signs for four bloody years! I don’t understand how the smartest kid in the school could be the most oblivious I swear” Chan confessed. Changbin stood wide eyed and started to pale.

“This is just a joke right?” he asked trying to comprehend what was happening. Chan shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off abruptly.

“Oi Chan you were the one that said we should go before Honeydukes closed and now you’re the one holding us up” Woojin yelled from afar. Chan whipped his head around and smiled fondly and apologetically at them. 

“We’ll be right there!” he called back.

“Just hurry up!” was his response back. Chan laughed at his partner, before pulling Changbin along with him to the others who were all waiting outside Honeydukes licking their lips wanting the candy.

“Sorry I just needed to talk to Bin for a sec. Sorry for making you all wait in the cold, come on let's go in” he offered which all of them were more than happy to comply to. Jeongin and Jisung jumping into the store like they were Kangaroos making Minho chuckle at the sight.

Changbin hung around outside still processing what he was told.

“Changbin? You alright?” that same deep voice that had been haunting him. He snaps his head to his right to see Felix standing there looking worried. ‘Why does he have to look at me like that? Ugh what is happening?’ Changbin thought as he ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration. ‘He wouldn't like me right? We’ve been best friends all this time… but then again here I am.’ 

Felix’s face gets closer to his and Changbin snaps out of his thoughts instantly. The falling snow the only thing that distorted their eye contact. Changbin moves away fast causing Felix to flinch back.

“Uh yeah, sorry I’m fine… thanks for asking though” Changbin said and forced a small smile before grabbing Felix’s hand and pulling him into Honeydukes. He ignored the way his heartbeat as he held Felix’s hand in his and let himself be enveloped by the smell of sweets and the sound of laughing kids and young teenagers, including Jeongin, Hyunjin and Jisung of course. Changbin wen’t to detach his hand but Felix only held it closer flustering Changbin slightly.

“Here try this, I heard it’s pretty sweet” Changbin said handing Felix a piece of candy, which he took gladly.

“Not as sweet as you” Felix remarked playfully while smirking. Changbin at this point knew he in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long yall!! I've been really busy with things lately but here the last chapter finally!

It’s been 2 weeks since Chan and Changbin had spoken. The signs Felix dropped which once would’ve gone unrealised, have now been getting picked up by a flustered Changbin almost every time. Felix is catching onto Changbin trying to avoid conversations with him and when they do speak how Changbin always tries to make it as quick as he could. It saddened Felix to see the older acting such a way towards him but not so much to the others. He saw how the older had once again stuck his head back into books and the effort he made to get closer with his friends start to back track. He knew something was up and he knew it was from whatever Chan told him a few weeks back.

“Chan, can I speak with you for a moment?” Felix asked making sure Chan could see how serious this was. Chan knew what was coming and inwardly gulped. 

“Of course. Whats up bro?” he replies.

“Changbin’s been acting strangely ever since you spoke with him. If you don’t mind me asking but what did you say to him?” 

Chan’s throat went dry. How was he going to tell Felix ‘Oh yeah I told him you liked him and have for four years’. So instead of telling him what he wanted to hear he simply shrugged saying it was nothing important. However the look in Felix’s eye told him he’d have to say something better than that for him to believe him.

“Well if he’s acting the way he is obviously it was important” Felix snapped. It was the first time Felix had ever snapped at Chan and boy was Chan frightened.

“Fine, I kinda maybe told him you like him” Chan says, his voice lowering with each word. He sees Felix’s eyes widen and how he's about to burst, so Chan cuts him off quickly “I only did it because I could tell he liked you and I also made sure before I said anything!”

Felix’s mouth shuts. He freezes and goes pale. He realises that everything hes said to Changbin has been acknowledged and understood. He also just realises what Chan said.

“H-he what?”

“He likes you Felix” Chan says again but this time with a sigh. He was just glad to not be yelled at for exposing the younger to the guy he liked.

“I’ve got to go… Um, I’ll see you later mate” Felix says completely dazed and turned around and walked away to god knows where. Chan sighs and decides it’s best for him to let the younger sink the information in, so he made his way towards the great hall hoping Felix doesn’t do anything stupid. 

Felix bumps into several people on the way to his destination, his head still in a daze that he doesn’t even register that he’s done it until the person he bumps into is Hyunjin. He was about to continue walking like he did the rest however Hyunjin grabbed his wrist, thus causing the troublesome daze Felix had been having to disappear and be replaced with confusion.

“Felix you alright?” Hyunjin asks letting go of his wrist. Felix just nods still confused with what's going on. “You sure? You look paler than usual” Hyunjin adds on now with worry lacing his words. That’s when it suddenly hits him, ‘Changbin likes me? Changbin likes me. Oh my god’ he registers everything and now his pale face goes intensely red. Hyunjin looks at Felix more worried at the sudden change of colour.

“Yeah… I think I am. Um do you know where Changbin is?” he asks in return. Hyunjin’s worry gets replaced with a smirk.

“Yeah I was just with him, he’s in the library” he says and sends Felix a wink before walking away. ‘Does everyone but me know about this or something’ he thought before running down the corridor to the library.

Panting he entered the large room filled with shelves holding books and students whispering about whatever work they were meant to be doing or anything they wanted to talk about. Felix hesitated before continuing his journey towards the back, right hand corner where a certain small, brunette sat. As he approached Changbin noticed a figure moving closer towards him and looked up. He wasn’t expecting to see Felix and was startled by the slight darkness his eyes held.

“Felix? What’s up?” Changbin asked nervously. Something about the situation seemed slightly off, but he couldn’t figure out why. Felix tilted his head slightly before smiling one of his gorgeous smiles and leaning down to be eye level with Changbin, who flustered and gulped inwardly. 

“I was speaking with Chan not so long ago…” he started. Changbin already knew this was going to be bad. “...He said some.. Interesting things.” Felix’s eyes shone at the words. 

“Oh really and what did he happen to say?” Changbin challenged, shocking himself at the tone. Felix’s smile on the other hand changed to a pleased smirk.

“I’m glad you asked! He said something along the lines of you liking me” Felix’s eyes once again sparkled in the sunset, filled with hope. Hope which was turned into reality when he saw Changbin’s mouth open and close, his cheeks turn as bright red as a tomato and avoid all eye contact.

“Hahaha, that’s a funny joke. You’re my best friend why would I like you haha” he replied but could easily see that Felix didn’t believe a single word of it. As seconds went by Changbin felt like he was being suffocated by the close proximity and strong gaze that Felix was giving him, that he stood up abruptly and moved away from Felix.

“I gotta go, sorry Lix” he said after gathering his stuff and quickly rushing out the door. Little did he know that Felix was following him but kept a far enough distance so he wouldn’t be noticed.

That was until Changbin rounded a corner to an empty corridor near the Ravenclaw tower and Felix gently pulled his wrist back, stopping Changbin from moving forward and pulling him back. Felix quickly used this advantage to push him against the wall and put his arms up on either side so he was trapped. Changbin looked slightly scared but relaxed a bit when he finally realised it was just Felix, however he was still worried about what was happening.

Felix moved closer and he could feel Changbin tense even with the space that was between them still. He leaned in to whisper into the olders ear.

“Binnie~ You don’t need to run from me, I already know you know how I feel about you. I'm not going to hurt you” Changbin can feel his breath catch in his throat as he felt Felix’s warm breath on is ear as he spoke. Felix pulled back in time to see Changbin’s face glowing red and stopped him from moving his hands to cover the blush.

“Felix.. What are you doing?” Changbin gave mentally himself an applaud for not stuttering as he say the taller’s eyes full on his lips. Felix smiled softly and looked him in eyes fondly which calmed Changbin slightly.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for some time now” he responded a bit breathy as he leaned in and connected his lips with the surprised older male.

The kiss was sweet and soft. Changbin felt his legs go weak under him but he managed to stay standing. After a couple seconds he instinctively kissed back. Felix smiled into the kiss before pulling back with a smile that blinded Changbin. 

So much was going through his mind but the one thing that he knew was that he wanted the feeling again. This time he stepped away from the wall and pulled Felix down into another soft and affectionate kiss, but it was also deeper than the previous one and it felt just right for them.

When they pulled away again they didn’t need to say anything to each other, they both already knew, however even if there was anything that they wanted to say, it was interrupted by a cheering sound coming from their left.

“Finally! I'm so happy for you too!! I gotta say you guys got your shit together faster than what we expected” yelled a way too cheery Jisung who was clinging to his own boyfriend who sported a massive grin as well.  
Both Felix and Changbin groaned in annoyance. They knew that if Jisung knew, the entire school would know by the next morning. 

\--- Hogsmeade 2 weeks later ---

“Ugh I thought Minsung were bad” Jeongin declared obviously sick of watching Felix and Changbin drink butterbeer from the same mug but with two straws like they were on one of those basic dates you only see happen in the movies.

“Well you have Chan to thank for that” Changbin replied back.

“Yeah he was the one that spilled both our secrets to each other” Felix said eyeing a choking Chan.

“I didn’t mean to! I just wanted you two together and to see Felix stop pinning for Changbin!” he screamed defensively. Woojin glared at him.

“You did what?! Chan I’m so disappointed in you” he said pulling away the drink he offered Chan to get him to stop choking, thus making everyone at the table laugh.

“Oh yeah guys, we have something we should tell you” Seungmin started grabbing all their attention.

“Um, Minnie and I have been dating for a while now” Hyunjin finished. Everyone gasped in shock except Changbin who laughed at them all. 

“How come you never told us? How could you!” Minho, Jisung and Chan yelled at the same time. The other two just shrugged not really caring to answer the three.

“Congratulations you two! I’m so happy for you guys” Woojin being the typical supportive mother of the group said.

“Did you know?” Felix asked untangling himself from Changbin who nodded before saying ‘he's not chan, he wouldn't tell others secrets’ causing the group to laugh again. Hyunjin decided to peck Seungmin’s lips quickly leaving him a light shade of red. This made Felix, Jisung and Minho squeal, Woojin coo at the sight, Changbin laughing at his partner and Chan still dying.

“Ugh now there's another one!!” Jeongin loudly sighed exasperated at the amount of PDA the group had and how shameless they all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fic! If anyone want's a part 2 but one explaining how Minsung got together please leave a comment!!


End file.
